


Frozen

by Rangerfan58



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: need help with title. this is a what if fic, more description inside. just showing that I'm still here, just working on a project that's relatively big compared to most of my works





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. What if Hans wasn't the villain?

Hans and Anna quickly realized that they had a connection, but decided to wait and see if it was simply friendship or something more before marriage. When Elsa's powers were revealed and the town put into an eternal winter they managed to have a deeper discussion about earlier

"Hans...I don't know what will happen in the future but...can I trust on you being a person I can lean on in this time of uncertainty?"

"Yes, I will also help you lead if needed"

When Anna leaves and puts Hans in charge he does what he can to help the people, but eventually has to leave the town himself to help Anna, whom he meets up with shortly before Kristoff shows up, when the three team up they do what they can against Weselton trying to kill Elsa, but Anna gets hit by Elsa's powers and starts to freeze to death. Hans gets Anna back to the castle and is forced to imprison Elsa, but both realize that their connection of friendship was helping slightly, but not enough to keep Anna alive

"I don't know what to do Anna"

"I...was told...love will...thaw a...frozen...heart..."

"Maybe...maybe we can talk to Elsa once she's awake"

And that's exactly what they do, and Elsa admitting her love for Anna allows Elsa to gain control over the powers she had feared for so long. When the winter was over with Anna asked Elsa if Hans could remain for longer than the others, to see if there was a true connection between her and Hans or if it was just friendship. Hans would stay for two months, and Kristoff was also at the castle often, and through the two months it was discovered that Hans, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were all good friends, but that for Hans, Anna and Elsa that's all it was, friendship, however for Anna and Kristoff it was looking like it was more than that. When Hans does leave he leaves with a trade agreement between the two kingdoms and a year later is invited to the wedding of Anna and Kristoff, which he attends, when he himself found someone to marry three years later Anna, Kristoff and Elsa were invited to his wedding, and while Elsa was unable to attend due to being unable to leave her kingdom to advisors to rule Anna and Kristoff did attend with gifts and Elsa's congratulations and apologies. When Elsa herself got married a year later it was Hans and his wife's turn to be unable to attend, this was because Hans and his wife were now parents, Hans' wife having given birth just hours before they received the invitations, but they sent envoys with the appropriate gifts, apologies and congratulations. Many years later Hans' son and Elsa's daughter married, uniting the two kingdoms even further


End file.
